


Plan B

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, Draco decides to mess with Ginny's head. And more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sortinghatdrabs Week 11. Prompt: Quidditch (must include mention of Harry). Had to be 435 words exactly.

“You sit that broom like you’re a bag of potatoes,” Draco Malfoy said as soon as Ginny landed. There went her late night privacy.  
  
“I do not!” He didn’t deserve a better retort than that. She got off her broom and strode past him.  
  
“You do,” he insisted, following her. “Trying to replace that dimwit boyfriend of yours as a Seeker again?”  
  
“While I would love to personally kick your arse _again_ , he’ll do a fine job of that himself.”  
  
Malfoy just smiled too pleasantly as if he knew something she didn’t. “So what’s with the extra training, Weasley? You afraid Potter will realize that you’re really a poser? I wouldn’t worry too much on that account. You see, he doesn’t know an opportunist when he sees one. I do. And I’m impressed.”  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. “What?”  
  
Malfoy stopped next to her but kept talking. “Being the little sis of his best mate probably helps, but playing the shared passions card is… rather brilliant!”  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. “You’re talking out your arse again, Malfoy. It stinks and makes no sense.”  
  
His smile turned calculating. “Your whole family are in on it too, aren’t they? A Weasley bagging _the_ Harry Potter. I bet your mum is happily anticipating the galleons rolling in. Is she sending you fertility potions to make sure it happens?”  
  
Ginny gaped. Of all the outrageous accusations…! “If I’d wanted to _bag_ someone rich, don’t you think I’d have been better off playing the pureblood game?” she pointedly asked. “Pretending to turn my back on my blood-betraying family in order to fool one of _you_ lot would certainly have been easier.”  
  
His smile widened as if that was exactly the retort he had expected. “Then why don’t you?” he silkily asked and then surprised her by abruptly hauling her closer and kissing her.  
  
In the precious seconds it took her to push him away, Ginny wondered just _how_ her words could have been seen as an invitation. Malfoy looked wounded at the rejection. “Why are you suddenly having second thoughts, Ginny?”  
  
Ginny blinked. _What?_ A flicker of Malfoy’s eyes made her whirl around to see Harry standing there, frozen, before he turned around to leave.  
  
“Harry, wait!” She began to follow but was stopped by Malfoy’s laugh. “Why did you do that?” she asked without turning.  
  
“Because I could,” he lazily drawled. “And because you shouldn’t be betraying your blood. Isn’t it time for Plan B now?”  
  
Furiously, Ginny whirled back around to demand to know what he’d meant by that, but he had already gone.


End file.
